The new arrival
by Meepofawesome
Summary: A short story about a new arrival to the modern assassins' team. Poor kid...


Heyo, my first story! YAY! But, I won't get TOO excited. I need help. Tips, tutorials, anything, to help my writing. I want to believe I have potential, and I want to bring it out. SO, please review, and critique it. Please? Please! PLEASe!

* * *

><p>The new Arrival<p>

Lucy had been gone for months. MONTHS. Seemingly on a VERY long mission, leaving Shaun to the evil clutches of Desmond and Rebecca. He was on the verge of going insane. Then, he felt Rebecca's presence behind him. "_Speak of the bleeding devil_", he thought

"Hey Shauuuuuuuunnn. SHAUUUUUUUUNNNN." Rebecca whispered in his ear.

He sighed "What Rebecca?" he asked.

"Do we have any more yoghurt left? Me and Des are starving…" she whined in his ear.

"Rebecca, does it look like I would know? I haven't been in the kitchen since yesterday. Why not check yourself?"

"Hmmm, because I like pestering you"

He sighed again. Sometimes Rebecca could be the most annoying person in the world, rarely even more annoying than Desmond.

"Leave him alone, Rebecca, he's working", Desmond said from across the room.

"But DEEEEESSSS, we're out of Yogurt!", she whined

For once in his life, Shaun was glad for Desmond's presence, as it got Rebecca off of his back, even if it was for a short amount of time.

Suddenly, he heard the soft rolling of tires in the warehouse, and the slamming of doors. "_Finally_", he thought, "_Lucy's back_"

Wait, Doors? Oh no, not another _Desmond._

Lucy walked in, a seemingly alert kid behind her. He stumbled, and it looked like he had a few bruises, and a limp.

"Lucy! You're back!", Rebecca yelled, running and hugging Lucy.

"Yes, very well, I was wondering when you'd get back, these two have been positively bugging the hell out of me", Shaun said.

"Hey!", Desmond yelled, after hugging Lucy back.

"Who's this?", Shaun inquired

"His name is Carter, and he will be joining our team", she responded

"Oh, I thought Mr. Monkey over here would be the last", Shaun said.

Desmond just glared at him.

"No, Carter came from Abstergo too though", she said, sighing

"Is that what your mission was for?", Rebecca asked.

"Yeah, the Order said we needed carter to help with the progress on the animus.", She responded.

"Hmm", Desmond responded.

Shaun looked Carter over. He seemed worse for wear, as he had a couple of bruises on his arms and he had a bad limp. He had long brown hair, wore a T-shirt under a Dark green hoodie, and was wearing Khaki's.

"Hi", he said weakly, "I'm Carter Piedra"

He held out his hand to Shaun, and Shaun shook it. He did the same with Desmond and Rebecca, looking a little shocked when Rebecca shook his hand a little too enthusiastically.

Shaun noticed a few more things. He had brown eyes that were constantly shifting from bronze to brown. He also had Buckteeth, and what looked like two extra canines above his primary ones, which showed when he smiled at Rebecca, probably because of her enthusiastic attitude.

"Well, I must get back to work", Shaun said.

He walked back to his computer, hearing Carter make small talk to Demsond, Lucy, and Rebecca.

Suddenly, he heard a voice next to him.

"Wow, this picture is awesome", he said, pointing to a picture of Ezio staring in to the setting sun in Venice

"Oh, and it's hand-drawn…did you draw this?", he asked, looking at Shaun.

Shaun was a little peeved, seeing as Carter invaded his space, but, he noticed, he didn't say: "What' all this stuff?" like another primate he knew.

He respected this and gave the kid a chance.

"Yeah, I drew it. It's of Desmond's ancestor in Venice", he answered.

"Venice? Venice, Italy? Oh, and it looks like it takes place in Renaissance Italy, too!", Carter said, sounding excited.

Shaun's jaw dropped. Carter had known the country it was from, no big deal, but had also know the _Time Period_ it came from.

"Yeah, how'd you know?", Shaun inquired.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm a big nut for architectural history, and the style of the buildings at this point reminded me of renaissance Italy.", he said.

"You like history? Wow, Shaun is going to have a field day with that", Desmond said.

Carter looked over at Desmond questioningly.

"What's he mean?", he asked Shaun.

"Well, I'm a historian, so, seeing as you like architectural history, we have something in common", Shaun said.

Carter eyes lit up.

"You like history too? That's awesome!", he said.

"Uh oh, look out. We have a stampede of nerd-ism coming at us", Rebecca said.

"Hey!", both Carter and Shaun yelled simultaneously.

Rebecca snickered. Carter walked off, presumably taking a tour of his new home for the who know how long. Shaun felt relieved. It was nice to have someone else in the little "house" who liked something that Shaun liked, and he also acted nothing like Desmond, so that was a plus also.

"Well", Desmond said, "It looks like we have another history nerd in the area"

"Well, it's better than having an incompetent _Monkey _around all the time", Shaun replied.

Desmond was about to retort when they heard something. It sounded like _Singing._

"Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend, somewhere along in the bitterness. And I would have stayed up, with you all night. Had I know How to Save a Life"

Carter was singing, in the kitchen while preparing himself a plate of cheese and crackers.

Shaun had gotten up to follow the sound, when he had found Carter, he stopped to listen.

"Let him know that you know best. 'Cause after all you do know best. Try to slip past his defense, without granting innocence. Lay down a list of what is wrong, the things you've told him all along.  
>And pray to God, he hears you, And pray to God, he hears you!", he sung.<p>

Shaun then cleared his throat, startling Carter

"Oh! Sorry, you scared me", Carter exclaimed.

"Heard you singing", Shaun replied.

"Really? Sorry, I do it subconsciously when I'm doing something else. Helps fill the void of silence. Can't stand silence.", he said in response.

"So, what makes you important to the mission? Lucy never told us.", Shaun asked.

"…"

"Something wrong?"

"I…well, it's really overwhelming, what I can do, and what Abstergo and The Order needs me for", he replied.

"Well? What is it?"

"I can…I can control the flow of electricity and the frequency of it", he said.

"_What…?", _Shaun replied. Carter looked pained, like Shaun had hurt him somehow.

"Yeah, do you think I'm a freak?", he asked

"N-no! Why would you think that?", Shaun replied.

"I…I'm used to being called a freak for it. It's how I was disowned by my parents. It's how Abstergo broke me down into helping them. It's how I was almost forced into committing suicide", Carter choked out.

Suddenly, Shaun had the feeling to hug Carter. He did just that, wrapping his arms around Carter.

Carter let out a strangled gasp of surprise. Shaun didn't blame him. He was surprised in himself as well. It was out of character for him to be doing something like this.

After his initial surprise, Carter wrapped his arms around Shaun as well, sobbing a little bit while doing so.

"No one here thinks you're a freak, Carter", Shaun said

"Really?", Carter said.

"Yes, no one here judges, not with our situation", he replied

After his reply, Carter just squeezed tighter, crying slow, small tears of happiness. He had finally found somewhere he belonged, even though he barely knew the people that accompanied it.

* * *

><p>Spellcheck is trying to kill me. I'm sure of it. ANYWAY, hope you enjoyed it! :D<p> 


End file.
